Future Connection
Future Connection (Japanese: 未来コネクション Mirai Connection) is the Voting in Mushroom Kingdom Daily playing performing by ЯeaL Lyrics English Oh oh! Let's go!! The light beaming through is the starting signal These tiny palms holding on tight A ticklish heart stuffed into the bag I want to change something, so I dashed on without a thought Wandering alone into this world But I've found it, a piece of the dream that I've been looking for I choose you! Future connection, let's start from a new today, oh oh! Going ultra, the sky clears with vibrant colors Future connection, it feels tense but that's cool, oh oh! If we join our hands, look at how brilliantly you shine As long as I breathe and never turn back We'll get there, but we're still at the starting line The road continues on from here, so relax Our dreams are endless Because you're here! Future connection, let's explore the unknown world It's a miracle, the sky clears with vibrant colors Future connection, it's alright if you stumble and fall If we join our hands, look at how brilliantly you shine On the way to our dreams, but what's ahead is still unknown But to be honest, I'm scared Important friends and important times If there's too much, they might disappear Our dreams seem to always be so far away Can we still go? Someday From here on out, I want to laugh with you Future connection, it was great meeting you Let's head on to the unexplored tomorrow Future connection, let's start from a new today Going ultra, the sky clears with vibrant colors Future connection, it feels tense but that's cool Anytime, look at how brilliantly you shine Bright like the sun, I like you Kanji Oh oh! Let’s go!! 差し込んだ光 スタートの合図 小さな手のひら握りしめてた くすぐった心 かばんに詰め込んで 何か変えたいって 無我夢中で走った ひとりぼっちで迷い込んだ世界 見つけたよ 探してた夢のひとかけら キミに決めた! 未来コネクション 新しい今日から始めよう Oh oh! ウルトラだね 晴れのちカラフル 未来コネクション ちょっぴり不安でも平気さ Oh oh! 手をつなげば ほらキラキラ輝く 息が切れるくらい 振り向かず走って たどり着いたのは まだスタートライン この先も道はずっと続いてて ほっとしたよ 僕らの夢は無限大 キミがいれば！ 未来コネクション 知らない世界探しに行こう Oh oh! ミラクルだね 晴れのちカラフル 未来コネクション つまづいても大丈夫さ Oh oh! 手をつなげば ほらキラキラ輝く まだ夢は途中 この先は見えない 本当は得意だよ 大切な仲間 大切な時間 好きでって消えちゃいそう ずっとずっと先の 夢の終点に行けるから いつかは これからもずっと 君と笑っていたい 未来コネクション 君に出合えてよかったよ Oh oh! いっしょに行こう まだ見ぬ明日へ 未来コネクション 新しい今日から始めよう Oh oh! ウルトラだね 晴れのちカラフル 未来コネクション ちょっぴり不安でも平気さ Oh oh! どんな時も ほらキラキラ輝く 太陽みたいなキミが大好きだ Romaji Oh oh! Let’s go!! sashikonda hikari sutaato no aizu chiisana tenohira nigirishimeteta kusugutta kokoro kaban ni tsumekonde nanika kaetai tte muga muchuu de hashitta hitoribocchi de mayoikonda sekai mitsuketa yo sagashiteta yume no hitokakera kimi ni kimeta! mirai konekushon atarashii kyou kara hajimeyou Oh oh! urutora da ne hare no chi karafuru mirai konekushon choppiri fuan demo heiki sa Oh oh! te o tsunageba hora kirakira kagayaku iki ga kireru kurai furimukazu hashitte tadoritsuita no wa mada sutaato rain kono saki mo michi wa zutto tsuzuite te hotto shita yo bokura no yume wa mugendai kimi ga ireba! mirai konekushon shiranai sekai sagashi ni yukou Oh oh! mirakuru da ne hare no chi karafuru mirai konekushon tsumazuite mo daijoubu sa Oh oh! te o tsunageba hora kirakira kagayaku mada yume wa tochuu kono saki wa mienai hontou wa tokui da yo taisetsu na nakama taisetsu na jikan suki de tte kiechai sou zutto zutto saki no yume no shuuten ni ikeru kara itsuka wa kore kara mo zutto kimi to waratte itai mirai konekushon kimi ni deaete yokatta yo Oh oh! issho ni yukou mada minu ashita e mirai konekushon atarashii kyou kara hajimeyou Oh oh! urutora da ne hare no chi karafuru mirai konekushon choppiri fuan demo heiki sa Oh oh! donna toki mo hora kirakira kagayaku taiyou mitai na kimi ga daisuki da Trivia Yusei Fudo and Yoshi being singing at first Episode of Yusei and Yoshi Show Category:Songs Category:Japanese Songs Category:Super Mario Songs Category:Pokemon Songs